


Ice Cream Sleepover

by BaronVonChop



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Background Relationships, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Ice Cream, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronVonChop/pseuds/BaronVonChop
Summary: Catra has never had ice cream before.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 269





	Ice Cream Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to my amazing beta reader for the fixes, suggestions, and all the best ideas! Any remaining mistakes are on me.

Adora and Catra sat side by side on the balcony of the room they shared in Bright Moon Castle. They had finished eating dinner and were now watching the sun sink toward the horizon.

Catra jumped in alarm as Glimmer appeared out of nowhere, waving an embossed card.

"Frosta is inviting us to an ice cream sleepover!" Glimmer exclaimed. "It's the first one since the war ended, so I'm sure it's going to be amazing!"

Bow hurried onto the balcony, out of breath but just as excited. He leaned his hands on his knees and puffed, then looked up with a grin. "Frosta's ice cream sleepovers are legendary! You'll come, right?"

One of Catra's ears twitched and she narrowed her mismatched eyes. "What's ice cream?"

Bow's eyes grew huge. "You've never had ice cream?"

Glimmer did a little dance. "Oh, then you absolutely have to come!"

Adora took one of Catra's hands in hers and said, "Ice cream is great. If you want to come, I'll bet you'll like it."

"Hm," Catra said. She looked at Glimmer and Bow, both practically vibrating with excitement, then at the ground. "Are all the princesses going to be there?"

"Of course!" Glimmer enthused.

"I dunno," Catra mumbled. "It's still weird being around them."

Adora waited for Catra to raise her eyes and met her gaze. "I understand. You don't have to come if you don't want to. I'm sure the others would love to see you, but if you'd rather sit this one out, maybe you can come to the next one." She squeezed Catra's hand.

Catra gave Adora a little half-smile and a slow blink. "So, icy cream is pretty great, huh?"

Adora beamed and gently corrected Catra. " _Ice_ cream is one of the best things I've discovered since leaving the Horde."

Glimmer and Bow nodded enthusiastically.

"Well… all right," Catra sighed, as Glimmer and Bow exchanged delighted looks. Catra crossed her arms. "What's a sleepover?"

* * *

Frosta's throne room looked much cozier than it had during the Princess Prom. Cushions, pillows, and blankets covered nearly every surface. Adora and Catra were the last to arrive, since they had had to turn Swift Wind around when Adora realized Catra hadn't packed pajamas, a toothbrush, or a change of clothes.

They left Swift Wind outside chowing on a bucket of chilled apples. Princesses and their friends lounged around the throne room, eating ice cream and chatting in groups. At the center of the room, a long table held tubs of perfectly-chilled ice cream. When she saw them enter, Frosta hurried over. "Welcome! Hey there! I'm so glad you came!"

"Thanks for the invitation!" Adora said.

Frosta stood on tiptoes as she leaned toward Catra. "Glimmer said that you've never had ice cream before! Is that true?"

Catra leaned back. "I mean, I've had cream before… and ice…"

"Oh. My. Gosh!" She turned and gestured for them to follow her, leading them toward the tables. "Make way! Make way!" Frosta called, parting groups of people standing around. "Ice cream emergency!"

Catra's ears drooped as her tail puffed out. "Do you have to do that?" she hissed to Frosta. "Everyone's looking at us."

Adora followed close behind her girlfriend. "She's just excited! It was the same way when I first tried ice cream."

Catra turned. "Oh? So you had a whole room full of people staring at you?"

Adora tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Well, no, but Glimmer and Bow were very eager to see my reaction."

The temperature near the table was chillier than the rest of the room, thanks to Frosta's magic. It was completely packed with tubs of ice cream in a rainbow of colors, along with smaller dishes of sprinkles, marshmallows, and candy. Bottles of flavored syrup lined the table.

Catra studied the spread. "This is… a lot."

"It's, uh, a bit more elaborate than what we had at Bright Moon Castle," Adora admitted.

Frosta waved her arms to show off the selection. "We've got every flavor you could want, from all over Etheria!"

"How am I supposed to pick?" Catra sounded dubious.

Frosta thought about that for a second. "We'll start you off with something simple. How about vanilla? It's a classic!"

Frosta grabbed a cone and an ice cream scoop and scooped some vanilla ice cream. She handed the cone to Catra.

Catra licked it, drawing her tongue up the scoop like she was grooming it.

Frosta waited for several moments. "Well?" she finally asked, her voice concerned. "What do you think?"

Catra raised her eyes in thought. "Hm… it's all right, I guess."

Adora said, "If you want to try a different flavor, I could finish that cone. Vanilla's—"

Frosta cut in, "Kind of a boring flavor, so it's not a big surprise you didn't like it."

"I was going to say, vanilla's my favorite flavor," Adora finished. She took the cone from Catra and did a little lick.

"Uh, well okay," Frosta said, giving Adora a curious look. "Hm, what should we try next?"

Scorpia walked over, followed by Perfuma. "Hey! Isn't ice cream great? I like the cones! You can eat them!"

Catra leaned against Adora and said, "We're figuring out which flavors I should try."

"Yeah, that's the hardest part," Scorpia admitted. "Like, I really like this one," and she pointed a claw at a tub of rocky road, "but I'd also like to try this one," and she pointed a claw at a tub of mint chocolate chip.

Perfuma asked, "Why not get two scoops, one of each?"

Scorpia gasped. "You can do that?"

"Sure! Here." She placed a cone in Scorpia's claw and scooped in some rocky road, then some mint chocolate chip, showing her how to pat down the second scoop to keep it from falling off.

Scorpia stared in awe at the double confection. "That. Is. So. Cool!"

Perfuma got herself a scoop of raspberry sorbet. "We could even try three scoops! Maybe tomorrow, though. You've already had some, and that would be a lot of ice cream for one night."

Catra stalked closer to the couple. "What are those flavors like?" Before they could reply, Catra struck, licking all three scoops in quick succession. "Hmm. Interesting."

"Well?" Frosta asked.

Catra paused. "They do taste different," she said eventually.

Glimmer and Bow came over. Glimmer held a bowl with chocolate chunk ice cream covered with chocolate syrup, whipped cream, and sprinkles. Bow had a chocolate-covered cone containing strawberry ice cream.

"Hey you two!" Glimmer said. "Didn't I tell you this would be great? Catra, you haven't picked a flavor yet?"

"Want a recommendation?" Bow asked.

Catra grabbed a small spoon from the table, spinning it across her fingertips as she darted over to Glimmer and swiped some of her ice cream. Glimmer yelped with surprise as Catra swallowed the stolen morsel, then reached over and stole some of Bow's.

"You almost knocked it out of the cone!" Bow wailed, quickly licking his ice cream back into place.

"Not bad, not bad," she mused.

"You know, I would have let you have some, if you'd asked," Bow pointed out.

Catra looked around the room. "All right, who's next?"

Adora gave her a sly smile. "Are you really trying flavors, or do you just want to steal people's ice cream?"

Catra grinned. "Do you even need to ask? Oh! Mermista and Sea Hawk!" She pounced and landed on the railing the two were leaning on while chatting.

"Ugh, just take some already," Mermista said, holding up her bowl of mango ice cream.

"Ye blackguard!" Sea Hawk exclaimed. "Trying to divest my lady of her ice cream? Have at you!" Sea Hawk raised his cone of butterscotch ripple pecan like a sword and tried to parry Catra's spoon, but she got a spoonful anyway, while simultaneously licking Mermista's scoop. She swallowed the spoonful quickly, already looking around for her next victim.

"Whatever," sighed Mermista.

Catra spotted Hordak and Wrong Hordak talking to Entrapta. Staying low and moving fast, she made her approach. When she got close, she paused, then stood up. "Hold on, you're not eating ice cream?"

Entrapta and the Hordaks were eating what looked like chocolate cookies. "Oh, but we are!" Entrapta exclaimed.

Wrong Hordak nodded. "Sandwich ice creams," he said.

Entrapta tapped her chin. "Yeah, I've been thinking about that. I'm now leaning toward calling them ‘ice cream sandwiches' instead. That's more technically correct!"

"Mind if I try one?" Catra asked.

Hordak raised an eyebrow. "If we said ‘no,' would it stop you?"

Catra had already taken one and tossed it into her mouth. "Hm?"

Entrapta got closer, observing Catra's reaction. "Pretty good, huh?" Before Catra could respond, she continued, "The secret was finding the right consistency of cookies to complement the ice cream without getting soggy. Frosta helped me with the ice cream, and Hordak got the proportion of ice cream to cookie right. At first, I had _way_ too much ice cream! It was tasty, though." She withdrew her audio recorder from her hair. "Note to self: more ice cream?"

Catra grabbed two more mini ice cream sandwiches and returned to Adora.

"Did you find something you liked?" Adora asked.

"I guess… I still don't see what the big deal is," Catra said with a shrug.

Adora saw what Catra had in her hand. "Oh, I've been meaning to try Entrapta's sandwich ice creams!"

"Then open up," Catra replied. Adora opened her mouth, and Catra tossed in an ice cream sandwich. As Adora chewed, Catra popped the other one into her own mouth and kissed Adora. "Now that's sweet!"

Adora blushed and spluttered, then coughed as some crumbs went down the wrong way. Catra laughed while thumping Adora on the back.

"No fair!" Adora gasped. When she had her breath back, she chuckled. "Okay, I think that's enough sugar for you. Let's start getting ready for bed."

* * *

Adora awoke slowly. The party guests had gathered all the cushions, pillows, and blankets on the throne dais, and from the sound of soft breathing and snores around her, everyone was still asleep. As she looked around the darkened room, she realized that Catra was no longer snuggled up against her. In fact, she was nowhere nearby.

Adora stood and carefully crept off the dais. A quiet lapping sound near the table got her attention. As she approached, she saw a familiar form.

"Catra?" she whispered.

Catra quickly withdrew her head from the tub of ice cream she had been eating. "Um."

Adora sat down next to her, grinning.

Catra noticed that there was ice cream on her cheek and swiped a hand over her face, licking ice cream off the back of her hand.

Adora nudged Catra's shoulder with her own shoulder. "Can't see what the big deal is, huh? So what flavor did you end up liking this much?"

Catra paused her grooming and mumbled something.

"What?" Adora asked, leaning closer.

"Vanilla, okay? The one you…" Catra's ears flattened with embarrassment. "The one you liked."

Adora placed an arm around Catra. "You have good taste." Then she leaned in and kissed a dollop of ice cream from one of Catra's ears. "And you taste good!"

Catra laughed softly, low and full of joy. Adora could feel her purring as they sat with their sides pressed together. "You're such a nerd."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
